Stickman Basketball
Stickman Basketball 2017 (stylized as STICKMANBASKETBALL17) is the biggest basketball league in the Philippines, owned by ABS-CBN Sports. Stickman Basketball 2017 airs every Mondays to Sundays (Day/Night) on ABS-CBN, simulcast on S+A every week with replays on ANC, Lifestyle and DZMM TeleRadyo through worldwide via The Filipino Channel. History The Stickman Basketball will begin on February 12, 2000 as the games and the episodes is the basketball league in the country. The Stickman Basketball hosts, Maja Salvador, Ross Rival and Julia Montes started in 2000. The philippines' broadcast partner, ABS-CBN and Studio 23 (now ABS-CBN Sports+Action) for the country will take the games, playoffs and the finals. Logos The logo was launched on February 12, 2000 and the new medium-bold typeface. Started on October 20, 2016 The FF DIN font as the new typeface was launched. Restarted on February 5, 2017, It was replaced with new Gotham-like typeface and its brand new. 2000-present: The Reunion Anniversary In the celebration of their 10th reunion anniversary, the hosts, Cara Eriguel, Lesley, Lina, Tippy Dos Santos, Hiyasmin Neri, Sandro Hermoso, Victor Anastacio, Acey Aguilar and Justine Peña was beginning in 2015. Since 2017, the new hosts, Janella Salvador, Hazel Aguilon, Elmo Magalona, Enrique Gil, Liza Soberano, Daniel Padilla, Maja Salvador, Natasha Alquiros, TJ Manotoc, Gretchen Fullido, Karylle and Young JV to celebrate it's 12th reunion Anniversary in 2017. The anniversary theme song, "Bright Lights" by Billy Crawford to take the anniversary of the Reunion. Game Mode * Djinnworks Cup * America Tour * Europe Tour * WBCBL League * Short Cup * Long Cup * SBA Short Season * SBA Medium Season * SBA Full Season * Party Mode * Stickman's League * Women's League * National Teams Theme song Theme song of the 2014–15 and 2015–16 edition of Stickman Basketball, It is the song by Conrad Sewell for Firestone, Who You Lovin, Start Again, Hold Me Up and the new 2016–17 edition of the theme song, Remind Me. Host Main hosts * Acey Aguilar * Cara Eriguel * Hiyasmin Neri * Justine Peña * Lesley Lina * Sandro Hermoso * Tippy Dos Santos * Victor Anastacio Secondary hosts * Maja Salvador * Janella Salvador * Liza Soberano * Enrique Gil * Elmo Magalona * Daniel Padilla * Hazel Aguilon * Karylle * Natasha Alquiros * Gretchen Fullido * TJ Manotoc * Young JV Sponsors * Selina Dagdag (returned to TV5) * Rissey Reyes (returned to TV5) * Bea Escudero * Cara Eriguel * Diane Querrer (returned to PTV) * Justine Peña * Sandro Hermoso * Hiyasmin Neri * Apple David (returned to TV5) * Aira Biñas (returned to TV5) * Jeanine Tsoi * Fred Lo (returned to TV5) * AlexReyes (returned to TV5) * Carmela Tunay * Gerard Pagunsan (returned to TV5) * Lesley Lina * Cha Cruz * Victor Anastacio Co-hosts * Eula Caballero (returned to TV5) * Jasmine Curtis-Smith (returned to TV5) * Bea Binene (returned to GMA Network) * Loisa Andalio * Mich Del Carmen (returned to TV5) * Enrique Gil * Sophie Albert * Jake Vargas (returned to GMA Network) * Tricia Santos * Julia Montes * James Reid * Dingdong Dantes (returned to GMA Network) * Tippy Dos Santos * Iya Villania (returned to GMA Network) * Natasha Alquiros